Wake Up Call to Forget
by Makkura-hime
Summary: Yamichi/Taito: Yamato cheats on Taichi and now has to stop certain dormmates from keeping them apart. Will Yamato be forgiven or will Taichi walk from his best friendlover forever? AU swearing and suggestive content
1. Chapter 1

**DC: Don't own Digimon/Lyrics from Maroon 5**

**Wake Up Call:**

Taichi was feeling sticky and sweaty as he was walking back to his dorm from football practice. Thinking about Yamato brought a smile to his face. He was truly in love with his boyfriend. They were also best friends and had been really close every since he could remember. If there were a project in class that required pairs they would always pair up and make the project look amazing. His sister Hikari said that they made a perfect couple. Sure they got into fights, but what relationship doesn't? They always made up. Sex was great, Taichi thought as he had a silly grin on his face.

Taichi was in a block from the dorms when he had his cell phone go off. He looked at the caller ID and noticed it was his little sister. She would be graduating this year with honours and he was proud of her. "Hikari." Love and excitement intertwined and laced his tone of voice. She giggled on the other line. "How's my favourite older brother?" Laughing care-free, Taichi answered "Sweaty and sticky. Just finished football practice." Hikari made a disgusted noise. "Ew. Well I have phoned to tell you that you better be home for my graduation." Taichi smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world. What day?" Hikari beamed on the other side of the line. She loved out her brother and her were so close. "The week of May 14." Taichi smiled "Would you like me to drop by the ball as well?" Hikari squealed. "YES!" Taichi chuckled "Then I will talk to my teachers and coach about it."

He talked a little bit longer and soon as he reached the dorms she had to go because she was going shopping with Miyako. He smiled at picturing his little sister up on the podium giving her valedictorian speech. Walking up to the elevator to take him to his dorm room on the third floor he sighed when some girls that were on his floor giggled and looked at him. He sent them a goofy grin and they blushed giggling more. Taichi wasn't completely homosexual. He was a bi-sexual. His best friend and boyfriend on the other hand was a complete homosexual and was very proud of it.

Getting into the elevator with the girls one of them made small talk till they got off on the second floor. He smiled and waved sending one a wink and they ran off squealing and giggling. Taichi just laughed as he walking onto his floor. The opposite sex was definitely silly. Taichi rounded the corner and pushed open his already ajar door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his boyfriend and one of his band mates in a compromising position. Taichi felt anger and heartbreak all at once. He listened to his now ex-boyfriend moan and make sex noises. "Oh fuck!" Taichi didn't even bother to cry. Some how he knew that this would happen, but he didn't really think that they would use his bed. Were they trying to make a point? He turned around and walked down the hall to some of his football mate's rooms. One that he was close with he just pushed open and didn't care that he was only in a towel.

"Chi? You came straight here?" Daisuke walked over to his dresser and changed. Daisuke was the same age as his younger sister but he had advanced quickly and won a football scholarship to make it so they would graduate in the same year. Mind you he was taking Arts where as Taichi was taking courses to make him a professional coach for some big football team, on the side he was studying education to become a P.E. teacher as a back up. "Hai." Taichi sat down on the bed and stared at the carpeted floor. How could this happen to him? He thought that Yamato was happy. "Did you and Ishida have another fight?" Daisuke called from the bathroom. Taichi just shrugged, "You could call it that." Daisuke walked out with a puzzled expression plastered on his face. "What would you call it?"

Taichi's expression was blank. He honestly didn't know what to show for his feelings. Betrayed? Angry? Heartbroken? Torn? "I would call it Yamato getting fucked by one of his band mates." Daisuke just stopped what he was doing and stared at his captain. "Excuse me?" Daisuke's jaw dropped. "Hai, pretty sure that is what I saw on my bed." Daisuke was surprised at his mentor's reaction. Then he thought that he was probably in shock or he was just really good at hiding how hurt he was. "Apparently I wasn't good enough any more and I was just his best friend any more." Daisuke couldn't believe it. They were so tight, and now it looked like…well he wasn't sure what it was going to be like now. Daisuke came and sat beside Taichi. "I'm sorry man. You want to crash here for the night?" Taichi just gave a weak smile. "Thanks Daisuke. We don't have class till afternoon tomorrow I believe that we should go out and get crunk!" Daisuke laughed. He knew that Taichi was torn but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to help him forget the pain that Ishida Yamato inflicted on his mentor. "I agree. Go take a shower and I'll go get your things. Nice sessy outfit for the ladies…or gents which ever deicide to make you forget and changes of clothes for a week ne?" Taichi sighed. He was glad that some one wasn't pressing him on how he felt. He knew that he could count on Daisuke.

Daisuke got him set up for a shower telling him which stuff he was aloud to use for when his dorm mate came back Ken, wouldn't flip out on him. Though, Taichi being the Captain of the University's football team and Ken being a striker wouldn't talk back to Taichi. It was hard to get on that team and Taichi had a lot of say in it. Daisuke sighed and went to get Taichi's things. He walked out in only shorts earning a lot of sighs from the female population to Taichi's dorm room. He thanked the gods that Yamato and his band mate were done and now acted like they were just friends. He walked in and completely ignored them and grabbed Taichi's things. "Motomaiya, why on earth are you grabbing Taichi's things? By the way where is he? Is he done with practice now?" Yamato was cold at first but cheered up with the prospect of his boyfriend being free of football.

"Yeah, he came by about fifteen minutes ago. He's taking a shower right now." Daisuke plainly answered still grabbing a lot of clothes, clean pair or football uniform as well. Yamato looked puzzled. "Why isn't he here taking a shower?" Daisuke shrugged. "Don't know. He came straight to my dorm after stopping by here." Yamato paled. He looked over to Sasuke who looked like he had seen some horrible murder scene. "He was here?" Daisuke nodded. He kept his anger in check and acted like nothing was wrong which highly surprised Yamato. "Yeah, he said you were busy, and wanted to hang so we are out for the night." Yamato jumped up and was about to run and explain everything to Taichi when Daisuke blocked his way with a deadly expression on his face. "I wouldn't go near him if I were you. Not only do you have to deal with his state right now but you will also have to deal with his mates." Daisuke hissed dangerously. "Don't do anything you'll regret…oh wait, you did." Daisuke walked out and headed back to his room.

Yamato looked over to Sasuke. "Fuck, we fucked up ne?" he looked over to Yamato with a guilty expression. Yamato looked like he was going to cry. He knew that he shouldn't have betrayed Taichi but he didn't was so out of it that he wasn't thinking straight. "I'm…uh…going to header, see you in class." Sasuke jumped up and ran out of the dorm as quick as he could. Yagami Taichi was way more popular then Ishida Yamato in this university. Yagami was loved and worshiped even by the teachers because he was making a reputation for the school. He and Ishida were in for a very rough patch once this got out, which happened to be starting now. People must have heard because he was already getting nasty looks from both sexes. Females mostly.

Yamato walked out and noticed a couple of Taichi's football mates. "So you're the cheater ne?" Yamato put on his blank look. "I don't know what your talking about." Another chuckled. "If you mess up is game one bit…not only have you messed with the team, you messed up the reputation of this school." One shoved Yamato against the wall and they chuckled. "And to think you were the only one that cared about Taichi-sempai's life." Yamato was frustrated and angry. He wasn't going to explain to them what happened. They had no right to get involved. One punched him but he ducked and the guy hit the wall cursing. "Oi, leave him alone and don't get involved." Yamato smiled at the voice of Taichi. He sounded alright but when he looked up his breath was caught in his throat. He looked so fine. Messy damp hair, wearing jeans that weren't tight but weren't baggy, and one of his band shirts that clung to his upper body like a second skin. Yamato then looked into his eyes and felt so much pain and guilt that he broke his own heart just looking at the blank look Taichi was giving him.

"Taichi-sempai, we were just warning him." His mate growled out. "Well don't. There is nothing for you to fix." Taichi looked to Daisuke and nodded his head down the hall. Daisuke smirked at Yamato, "Hey, Sakura?" a girl near by blushed when she was addressed. "Hai?" She answered nervously. Taichi gave her a warm smile. "You want to get crunk?" Sakura looked like she was going to faint from his smile. Yamato looked so hurt. How could Taichi do that to him? Mind you nothing changed about him. He always asked others to go out with him and drink till they were stupid. Yamato glared at him "So what am I to you? Nothing?" Taichi's mates laughed. Taichi gave him another blank look. Yamato growled when Sakura gave a smug look to him as she attached herself to Taichi and he didn't do anything to get her off. "Well I'm obviously not good enough if your fucking Sasuke while I'm out living my passion." Yamato didn't know that his words could hurt so much. Yamato looked blank, he had truly hurt his Taichi and he was going to have to practically die trying to make him just forgive him. Taichi shook his head. "There is this thing called loyalty Yamato…" Yamato sighed, he knew that he wouldn't call him Yama. "Maybe you should look into it."

Daisuke started singing an American song. "_If you needed love, Well then ask for love, Could have given love, Now I'm taking love, And it's not my fault, Cause you both deserve, What is coming now, So don't say a word_" Taichi just looked over at his now ex-boyfriend and shook his head sadly. Daisuke kept singing as they started down the hall. "_Wake up call, Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?, Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall, Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead, He won't come around here anymore, Come around here? I don't think so_." Football mates laughed and sang along. Yamato looked so torn, his crystal blue eyes shone with unshed tears. He sunk to the floor. Resting his head on his knees he sighed. Yamato had done the unthinkable. Maybe if he tried explaining himself then maybe, just maybe, Taichi would forgive him.

Taichi went out to the local hub to grab a bite to eat with Sakura and Daisuke. Sakura cooed to him, and tried very hard to make Taichi forget being betrayed. Sakura waved over to some of her friends who came over to sit with them. They all heard what happened but knew not to say anything. The girls giggled and flirted with Taichi, while the guys patted his back and started talking about past finals during FIFA.

Taichi was grateful that people cared not to push the subject on him and decided that keeping him happy was their mission. Deep down however, Taichi was dead. His heart was shattered into tiny pieces. How could Yamato do this to him? How could he just throw away a friendship and great relationship like that? Was he still _chasing the dragon_? Even if he was, that didn't excuse him from what he did. Crunk was way better then high, in Taichi's mind. Taichi felt numb and really just wanted to jump off a cliff. He had to hand it to himself though, that he could mask what he truly felt, mind you how long could he keep this up? Ignoring Yama would be the hardest thing, but would be easy soon as he saw him. The betrayal was too much. Tai loved Yama, couldn't he see that? Why would Sasuke be the one too? Taichi had so many questions and should ask what really went down to lead it to that…on his bed; that just added fuel to the fire of his anger, so much disrespect towards him, excuse or not.

Sakura looked up at him and he gave a small smile. She understood his pain. She had been cheated on as well when she was dating the point guard on the basketball team. Sakura smiled back and squeezed his hand telling him that she would be there for him, even if that meant that she couldn't be with him the way she wanted.

**Review Please tell me what you think. Sorry if there was any Typos.  
Hopefully I can get the Next Chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! I actually finished this about a month and a half ago but just forgot to post it ; my bad sorry!  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Lyrics to Apologize.  
PS Sorry if there is any mistakes, I looked over it, but I don't have an editor so please bare with me! ENJOY!**

It had been months since the Yamato had been caught cheating with Sasuke. Taichi stayed in the room and didn't ask for a transfer, mind you he was barely there. He studied either with his football mates or at the library with a study group that mostly consisted of the female population. Yamato didn't like that Taichi had his focus on females. He wished that Taichi was purely homosecxual. Boy there was an oxymoron right there, Yamato thought. Yamato picked up his guitar and practiced some songs from his band. The only song that was in his head though was that American song. It was the one that Daisuke sang when Taichi found how he slept with Sasuke. After that weekend he jumped on his laptop and found the song. When he heard it he was shocked. Besides murder, well if you call shooting the relationship dead then the song was bang on. Yamato looked up when he heard Taichi's laughed and a bang against the door. "Yuki-san." Yamato's heart sunk, how could he think that Taichi would come back to him after the pain that he caused the star footballer. Taichi opened the door and then was on the ground with said girl on top of him. "Taichi-sempai." She whined "Please?" Taichi sighed. "Fine, tomorrow meet me on the field after my practice." Yuki giggled then jumped up with a huge smile on her face. She nodded to Yamato and bounded out the door. Yamato scoffed.

Taichi rolled his eyes, from the point of view of Yamato you would think that he was going for sexual pleasures from Yuki, but in actual fact he was showing her some football moves so she could impress this boy she was after, but of course he didn't know that, and he could believe what he wanted. Taichi was still pissed at him. He decided that it would be better to take the anger route then the pity me route. Taichi dumped his bag on his bed and grabbed an energy drink from mini fridge. "I see you've moved on pretty fast." Taichi ignored the comment. He tried his best not to pay attention to his ex-boyfriend/best friend, it was too much heartbreak all over again. "If I was into girls, which I'm not-" Taichi rolled his eyes and mumbled "tell me something I don't know." Yamato glared at the sun kissed toned male now flopped on his bed opening up his laptop. "-I'm sure that I could tell you how good she was in bed." Taichi laughed out loud. He looked over at Yamato. "You can't be mad at me for something you did Ishida." Taichi's eyes held pain and anger. "If you knew the whole story, you would know that, she in fact had been on dates with one of my mates and wants to impress him so is trying to learn about football." Yamato didn't want to give into his guilt that he felt. He was pissed off at how Taichi can brush off. "We need to talk about all of this."Taichi sat up on his elbows and glared at the platinum blonde. "Oh what about? Your side of the story? Where you did drugs? Where you fucked a band mate on my bed? To tell me that you broke your promise not to touch that stuff again? To say that you weren't in your right mind?" Yamato was shocked. Taichi's voice was way to calm for the accusations, mind you they were true. "Well-" Taichi cut him off. "You know what Ishida Yamato? What the hell did I do to you to make you want to hurt me so bad? I was your best friend." Taichi's tone stayed the same but he had more anger in his voice. "I was there for you when your parents split up. I took care of T.K. when you were sick. I was there for you the best I could. I didn't even ask much of you. Stop the drugs and keep on with your studies." Taichi's eyes welled up.

All this pent up anger was finally getting to him. Even a football game couldn't give him the release that he needed. As if to be there for him at the times of need Daisuke knocked on the door and walked in. "Tai-sem-" Daisuke rushed to his mentor who was sitting up on the bed ready to break down at a snap of the fingers. Yamato always knew how badly Taichi was in pain emotionally and physically when Taichi cried, which he rarely did. Yamato's eyes were still wide and full of guilt and saddness. Daisuke sighed, "You really need to stop being so damn selfish Ishida-san." Daisuke looked up at the teen idol. "Look at him?" Yamato had to swallow his mouth was getting really dry. He being the so call best friend that he was never saw how deep the mask went. He didn't know that Taichi was that great at hiding his feelings, and he supposedly could read Taichi like a book. "Tai..." Taichi shook his head. Daisuke rubbed his mentors back and sighed. He started to sing another american song in english so Yamato had a hard time understanding. "I'm holding on your rope, Got me ten feet off the ground, And I'm hearing waht you say but I just can't make a sound, You tell me that you need me , Then you go and cut me down, but wait, You tell me that you're sorry, Didn't thiink I'd turn around, and say... that it's to late to apologize, it's too late-" Taichi choked on a sob. "Dai-kun.-" Daisuke held on to Taichi as he broke down. Months of surpressed feelings came flowing out. The stress of school the heartbreak of their fallen relationship and the pressure of going to nationals. Was too much to keep bottled up for so long. Yamato had silent tears running down his cheeks. He didn't even know that he could cause so much pain to the one person he loved with his entire heart. "Oh Tai-" Taichi clutched on to Daisuke like he was a life line who in turn rubbed his back and comforted him the best he could. He looked up at Yamato and shook his head. They communicated just by looking at each other. Daisuke's eyes said "Do you finally see the pain he is in?", and Yamato's eyes answered with "How could I have done something so painful?" Yamato crawled over to Taichi and hugged him from behind and cried with him as he said over and over again "Oh, Tai, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Tai, Sorry, I'm so sorry." Daisuke slowly let Yamato hold Taichi and climbed off the bed. He looked at Yamato who mouthed "Arigauto." Daisuke nodded but had a stern look in his eyes. Yamato nodded and Daisuke left the room for the two to finish getting everything out in the open. The night that they came home from getting totally drunk was hell. Taichi was about to pass out on the steps of rez and him and Sakura being too drunk to carry him had to drag him to Daisuke's room, which wasn't an easy task, especially when all three are trying to stay quiet and are giggling up a storm. Sakura stayed the night and slept with Taichi on Daisuke's bed. Ken wasn't happy with him bringing back drunks to their room but when Daisuke passed out on the floor, Ken fel sorry for the lot and helped with their hang overs. Ken even picked Daisuke off the floor and shared his bed so the he wouldn't have kinks in his muscles later. Yamato was now crying into Tai's chest as Tai cried holding the blonde. The night just started as they were going to try and repair this relationship, and if not then they were going to try to go back to being the close friends that they were.

College had one more month to go before they got their break and moved into their third year. Yamato was walking back from practice with a couple of mates to drop off his stuff then they were gonig out for some drinks. When they stepped off the elevator they heard laughter and watched as a couple of girls pounced on Taichi who was still in uniform. They were trying to strip him, Yamato's mates blushed at the sight of Tai's bare chest. "Oi, I need a shower first ladies." They giggled. "We can help with that Taichi-sempai." They squealed as he stood up and picked both of them up. Yamato laughed and shook his head. "How can you deny them a peek Taichi?" Taichi looked over to Yamato with a huge goofy grin "I'm pretty sure that they've seen me naked, right girls?" They blushed and giggled some more as they nodded. "Oh?" Yamato lifted up an eyebrow. "You would think the boy's locker room was safe now a days." Taichi laughed as he put the girls down and they ran dow the hall giggling like crazy. Taichi and Yamato both walked into their dorm smiling at eachother. "How's, uh what's his name?" Taichi looked rather stumped. Yamato went through boyfriends like underwear these days and he couldn't keep up with their names, every day he say him snogging with some new face. "Heero?" Taichi snapped his fingers, "Yes that one." He chuckled as he got ready to shower. He took off everything but the boxers and grabbed a towl. "He's alright I guess." Taichi laughed. "But not good in bed?" Yamoto sighed and looked at his mates who smiled and said they would meet him at the pub. Flopping on his bed Yamato groaned. "He is terrible. It's like..." Taichi laughed. "Don't really want to know." Yamato rolled his eyes. "Plus I'm sure that you compaire every bloke to how good I am in bed." Taichi wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. Taichi didn't go for the men as much since he and Yamato decided to keep things just as friends. He didn't want to compaire them and judge them. He wouldn't let it get that far. "Well you are pretty damn good in bed." Taichi laughed and went into the bathroom. "Come talk?" Yamato laughed and came into the bathroom with him.

He settled on the floor and him and Taichi just talked. They hadn't in a couple of weeks because of mid-terms, practices, gigs, and games. "I miss you." Yamato said just loud enough for Taichi to hear him. There was a silence but not an awkward one. "You know I miss you too Yama-chan." Yamato let out a frustrated sigh "Then why can't we be together?" Taichi growled out "We've been through this Yama-chan." Yamato sighed, he knew why. They were great as friends, but things started to go sour when they were a "item". They tried again after the incedent a while back, yes they refer to it as "the incedent", but it didn't work out. They would argue and they started to have troubles and Yamato almost went back to drugs. So Taichi called it off saying that it would be better to just be friends. Yamato didn't like the idea what so ever but after they became really close, he was alright with it. "Tai-kun." He sounded so pathetic. Taichi stepped out of the shower with a towl wrapped around his waist. "Yama-chan, when I come back from the club tonight, I promise I wont go home with someone." Yamato smiled. "I wont either." They did this ever so often, if they felt like being together they would either go out, come back and either have sex or just cuddle and sleep in the same bed wrapped in each other's arms. It was just easier that way on them.

Yamato soon left for the pub and the girls came back just as Taichi put his boxer's on. It took forever for him to get ready but when they went out, he was stunning in his attire that the girls helped him with. After a night of dancing, macking, drinking, and Taichi's new found hobby of smoking cigars, he stumbled into his dorm after a very long good night kiss to Yuki, he smiled when he saw Yamato snoozing on his bed. Looking at the digital clock he was surprised that the numbers flashed "4:42am". Taichi peeled off his shirt and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and snuggled close for warmth. "You're nose is cold and you smell like smoke." Yamato mumbled. He felt Taichi shrug and heard him mumble but didn't quite catch what he said. "Nani?" Taichi moved so he wasn't speaking into Yamato's neck. "You're too skinny and you smell like woman." Yamato started to laugh. He turned around and kissed Taichi. "You taste like smoke too." Yamato scrunched his nose up. "You're smoking again?" Taichi shrugged again. "Talk later, sleep." He whined. Yamato nodded. Even if they weren't officially together, Taichi would always be his. He knew where his sensitive spots were, he knew how to make him smile, he knew everything. They were soulmates, even if it weren't official, they would always be there for each other, emotionally, physically, passionately, sexually, spiritually. They were ment for each other. No matter what happened. Yamato would rather be in Taichi's arms then any where else in the world, 'Well maybe that latino singer Ricky Martin...' Taichi scoffed knowing what his Yama was thinking "I'm so much better then that latino singer." Yamato chuckled and kissed Taichi lightly on the lips. "G'night Tai." Tai nodded and kissed Yamato back. "Night Yama-chan." With that they slipped into their respective dreams and waited for morning where they were happy to wake up in each other's arms yet again.

**So there you have it! Not good at all in my oppion but what the hell, it's the best I could do at the moment, and honestly, I don't know what to do to make it better so this is what you get. Reviews welcome and GOMEN NE!!! This should have been up long ago!**


End file.
